Nordreich Liga Season XII
]] Nordreich Liga Season XII ran from September 12, 2012 to December 15, 2012. The league expanded from 6 to 8 teams when Nemhauser rejoined the league as a manager in the league when FC Limburg applied as an expansion team on August 29, 2012. Wolfpacks Wanderers then joined the league as an expansion team on the following day when Lord_shadow (AKA Wolfpacks) from IRON joined the league. All six teams from Season XI also returned - although Langston F.C. started the season on life-support due to inactive management. After three matches played, Chris2Carter was fired as manager of Langston F.C. on September 21, 2012 and replaced by R1a9j8e3 the same day. Sven-Östein Haraldsson, midfielder with Zemo City Avengers, was released early on in the season on September 24, 2012 - at which time he was the last original roster player with his club and the second last in the entire league. With his departure, Kaapstad Hornets goalkeeper Oskar Dietze became the last player in the entire league from the original expansion rosters. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Kenshi Fujimoto' (Moenchengladbach) - forward, aged 27. *'Adilson Furtado' (Nacional CF/Inverness Alba Rovers/Moenchengladbach) - forward, aged 33. He was released on October 3, 2012 after 120 career matches with the franchise. He led the club in career goals (31) and scored 42 points (3rd in career points). *'Tito Gañán' (Langston F.C.) - forward, aged 30. *'Mariko Gavranovic' (Zemo City Avengers) - forward, aged 23. *'Sven-Östein Haraldsson' (Nordenstrom United/Zemo City Avengers) - midfielder, aged 36. Haraldsson scored the first assist in Nordreich Liga history on October 7, 2009 when he set up Herman Ólafsson for a shot in the penalty area against NVK Kaapstad Hornets goalkeeper Oskar Dietze just 1 minute after the opening kick-off. Haraldsson was 2nd in career matches (172), 4th in points (111), and tied 6th for goals scored (44) at the time of his departure from the club. He was released on September 24, 2012 - at which time he was the last original roster player with his club and the second last in the entire league. *'Julio Montragon' (Moenchengladbach) - fullback, aged 36. *'Mngomesotho Qwaqwa' (Kaapstad Hornets) - fullback, aged 22. Sold on transfers for $1,752,072 on August 27, 2012. Qwaqwa played in 24 matches during the course of 4 seasons with the Hornets. *'Gisli Thorsteinsson' (Zemo City Avengers) - fullback, aged 35. At the time of his departure from the club, he was 6th in career matches (147). He scored 12 points and a single goal during his 11 seasons with the Avengers. He was released in the opening weeks of Season XII on September 19, 2012. Notable Transfers *'Mngomesotho Qwaqwa' (Kaapstad Hornets) - Sold on transfers for $1,752,072 on August 27, 2012. League MVP A solid all-star team with numerous potential choices for Liga MVP, Fríðrikur Túgvustein (Zemo City Avengers) was named MVP over the likes of Carlswärd, Shakur, Novembro, and Lancelot. Career Milestones On December 1, 2012, Yosef Triestsch, fullback with Zemo City Avengers, became the first player in the league to play 200 career matches. Eleven days later on December 12, 2012, Thomas Kaiser, defender with Dorpat Lions became the second player to have played in 200 career matches. Manager of the Season CAPE TOWN DAILY MAIL NEWS: Zemo City Avengers’ manager Baron Zemo dominated the Nordreich Liga's Manager of the Season rankings by taking a majority of weekly X11 Manager selections against competition from Moenchengladbach, Kaapstad Hornets, and Keville Athletic. Season XII prove to be Manager BaronZemo's eighth award success as Manager of the Season (twice shared with Dorpat Lions). Manager Baron Zemo was named in 8 out of 14 weeks of league play as the X11 Manager. Fourth-place Moenchengladbach finished with 3 X11 Manager selections for Manager TiffCab while the league champion Kaapstad Hornets only captured a surprising 2 X11 Manager selections. Keville Athletic earnt a lone manager selection for Manager Kevinhoo. Just as surprising as Kaapstad's low representation was zero representation by Dorpat Lions. Manager St6mm failed to register a single X11 Manager selection - the first time since Season I that he has been completely shutout of the Manager rankings. Golden Star OCTOBER 20, 2012 - Dorpat awarded second Golden Star In recognition of the exemplary club success in the Nordreich Liga, Commissioner Botha hereby grants the Dorpat Lions permission to wear their second Golden Star on their player jerseys above the club emblem to signify their second ‘decade’ achievement of 10 league and cup championships won during the course of Nordreich Liga play. On May 21, 2011, during Season VI, the club was awarded its first Golden Star for their first 10 titles. Any subsequent club to win a decade of cup and season championships will likewise be awarded a golden star. A second star would be awarded for two 'decades' (20) of titles. Dorpat Lions Roll-of-Honour Nordreich Liga Regular Season Champions * Season II – League Champions * Season IV – League Champions * Season VI – League Champions * Season VII – League Champions * Season IX – League Champions Nordreich Cup Champions * Season II – Nordreich Cup * Season III – Nordreich Cup * Season IV – Nordreich Cup * Season V – Nordreich Cup * Season VI – Nordreich Cup * Season VII – Nordreich Cup * Season IX – Nordreich Cup * Season X – Nordreich Cup * Season XII – Nordreich Cup Open Cup Championships * Season III – Kaiser Nemhauser Cup * Season V – Baron Zemo Open Cup * Season V – Kaiser Nemhauser Cup * Season VI – Baron Zemo Open Cup * Season VIII – Tartu Open Cup * Season X – Keville Open Cup Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on September 15 and September 22, 2012 *Zemo City Avengers defeated FC Limburg (4-0; 6-0) *Keville Athletic defeated Wolfpacks Wanderers (0-0; 1-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Moenchengladbach (1-2; 6-1) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Langston F.C. (6-0; 7-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on September 29 and October 6, 2012 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zemo City Avengers (2-0; 1-2) *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (1-0; 2-0) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on October 13 and October 20, 2012 *Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets (2-1; 2-1) Open Cup of Good Hope Greenport Stadium in Cape Town hosted the inaugural Cup of Good Hope open cup tournament. Each round was two-legs, played neutral-site in Cape Town, and based on random seed. To maintain tournament neutrality, all matches involving the Kaapstad Hornets (excluding the finals) were played at Loftus Versfeld Stadium in Pretoria - the home grounds of the Transvaal Springboks of Liga Mundo. Quarter-Finals Matches played on November 3 and November 10, 2012 *Keville Athletic defeated FC Limburg (3-0; 2-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Langston F.C. (5-1; 4-0) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Moenchengladbach (3-2; 4-3) at Loftus Versfeld *Zemo City Avengers defeated Wolfpacks Wanderers (3-1; 1-2) Semi-Finals Matches played on November 17 and November 24, 2012 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Dorpat Lions (2-1; 2-1) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Keville Athletic (2-0; 2-0) at Loftus Versfeld Cup of Good Hope Finals Matches played on December 1 and December 8, 2012 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zemo City Avengers (2-1; 3-3) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Nordreich